


Good Idea

by Forever000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Friendship, Jokes, Just a thought, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Swearing, Sweet, To much feels, not my universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever000/pseuds/Forever000
Summary: An one-shot about Viper and Blue from comics made by imjustalazycat.They finally met after a long time due to Viper's...work. They decided to do a sleepover....and drink.
Relationships: Viper/Blue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I finally wrote it guys! I just had a thought and couldn't forget about it! I love imjustalazycat stories and from it my inspiration came!  
> It's only a one-shot.  
> Leave your thoughts down below! Enjoy!
> 
> Imjustalazycat tumblr - https://imjustalazycat.tumblr.com/
> 
> My main fic - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283751/chapters/55761862
> 
> My tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/findingyourplace-forever000

_Why the hell did I agreed to this..._

Viper was setting up a tent, which Blue found somewhere. And now obviously he was doing the work, since he was the only one, who knew how. But that was not the worst part. Normal people would go to the forest, campsite, mountains, freaking anywhere, but here. And where is 'here'? At the backyard. Blue's and Swapy's backyard. _Just... why?_

He sighed, when he was almost done with the tent. He looked over his shoulder to see his bestfriend's happy face as he posed to a selfie. A real happy face. He had been smiling like this ever since Viper came to his house for a sleepover. He smirked as he thought just how little was needed to make Blue happy. His smirk fell when he remembered why his bestfriend wasn't so happy in the first place.

_Ehhh... It's all my fault. If I didn't have a... job like this, we'd spend more time with each other. How long have it been since they saw each other? Days? Weeks?_

"Hey, everything okay?" Blue's sudden question startled him. He focused once again at his friend, who now was looking at him with a concern.

He shook his head. "Y-yeah, why?" He cursed mentally, because of his little stammer. He shouldn't be worried, especially not now.

Blue squinted his eyesocktes at him. Viper gulped knowing he got caught. "Because..." Blue started ominously. "you looked like the store is out of your favourite knitting wool." he ended with an amused smirk.

"Y-yeah-" He blinked. Wait... "Hey! Don't make fun of this! Do you know how frustrating it is?!" he yelled. 

His bestfriend couldn't help, but laugh. He burst out laughing. "Y-your f-face! Oh my g-god!" he tried to say, but his laugh didn't let him to.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." he grumbled.

"Awww," Blue tried to look sorry, but obviously it didn't work "come on... grandma." he ephasised on the lost word teasingly.... Blue was smilling. Happily.

Viper rolled his eyes trying to look annoyed, but he failed as Blue did. He looked up with a happy smirk.

... Funny thing was that... They didn't know they were similing for the same reason.

  
\---

  
"Did you really bring vodka?!" Viper yelled surprised at what just Blue took out from his bagpack.

"And some snacks~". He also took out some chips and chocolate. He dropped them at Vipers lap carelessly. 

"Ey!"

"And let's not forget about something else to make drinks with vodka~" He presented a two soda bootles to Viper, who still was looking like his bestfriend was joking.

He pinched his nose and sighed. "You know perfectly that I don't drink alcohol." _You never knew when you could called for duty._ "And especially not vodka." He looked at said bootle like it was the most disgusting thing on the earth.

"I know, I know!" Blue exclaimed quickly and reassuringly. "But..." he started hesitantly. Viper looked at him, curious about his reasons. "I just thought... that... maybe we could have just... a fun night? You know?" He caught his bestfriend's eyelights, which seemed pleading and sincere. "Just.. forget about... everything this once and have a careless night?"

Viper for a moment was still holding his gaze, but then he looked away in thought. 

_To be perfectly honest... Despite his non-drinking habits, he sometimes... had this feeling that he really needed a drinkg after his... 'work'. Besides it might loosen them both a bit. It's true that they were laughing minutes ago, but... for how long? Would they really be able to stay like this without even a one sinlge thought about his 'work'?_

_... He wanted to make a great sleepover. Something that they both would remember. And they haven't done a drinking one before..._

He looked back at Blue, who was patiently waiting. 

  
...

  
"Okay." He said. He quickly held one finger up, before Blue could say anything. "But on one condition."

\---

"It doesn't tastes so bad now..." Viper said as he looked at his drink made with vodka and soda. It was just his fourth, but he could already feel different. He had a dark blue hue on his cheeks.

But obviously he wasn't the only one drunk. Blue mostly took shots. And how much?

...

Well no one knows...

"Really?" Blue asked surprised. He had also a light blue hue on his cheeks, but his mind was still clear.

"Yeah... I kind of also feel strange in my head." He looked up like he was trying to see into his head.

"..." Blue blinked. "Don't tell me that you're such a light head..." He said astonished.

Viper looked at his bestfriends confused. "But my head isn't light...."

"..." Blue didn't believe what he was just witnessing. "...What?" 

"What?" _Did he said something wrong?_

"...I think you're drunk." Blue exclaimed after a few seconds of just staring at each other.

"Really?" Viper's eyesockets widened.

"Yeah..."

Viper blinked. Stared. Then blinked again. "I need to pee." He stated as he suddenly started to get up in order to get out of the tent.

Blue startled by what Viper just said. "Wait, what? But-" He tried to tell him something, but surprisingly Viper was fast getting out in his state. He quickly went after him. Unfortunately it was bad decision. He started to feel sick so he put his hand on his mouth, but he still tried to go quickly.

When he finally got out, he looked around. He saw him walking towards on of the trees in the backyard. Why he didn't just go to the toilet?!

Viper opened his pants as soon as he was in front of the tree. He frowned when he saw a cat sitting there and looking at him. He tried to shoo it with his leg. "Go away! I'm going to pee here!"

As the cat was walking away with a meow, Viper looked at his opened pants. 

  
...

_Something is missing...._

"Grandma!" Blue shoted as he reached his friend. "We can't pee!"

Viper blinked. Then he turned to face Blue. You could almost see 'loading' on his face as he thought.

  
...

  
"Oh right, I forgot."

"..."

"..."

Blue suddenly burst out laughing. "N-no way Grandma," he stammered "you r-really just...oh my god." He was just laughing. He couldn't really believe what the hell was happening. 

_...Well Viper won't believe too if he tell him about this._

"What did I do?" Viper asked confused.

"N-nothing Grandma, nothing." Blue responded trying to stifle his laugh. "Let's just..." He took a big breath to calm down and then looked at Viper with an amused smile. "Let's go back to the tent, ok?"

"Ok..." Viper said still confused.

They started walking towards their tent, when suddenly Viper stopped. Blue looked at him questioningly and saw that he was looking up. He also looked up to see a starry, dark sky. He glanced again at his friend. "What's the matter?"

"The stars." he responded without hesitation. "They're... beautiful." His face was full of awe at this view.

Blue was obviously surprised. Stars were mostly 'older brother' thing for... them. Also he perfectly knew that Viper loved lavenda and pudding, but stars? It was a new one... _Maybe, because he was drunk?..._

He decided to not comment on it and just roll with it. And to be honest... stars were beautiful tonight.

...

They stayed like that for few minutes... maybe few minutes. Blue decided that they should go back to the tent. "C'mon Grandma, we should go sleep." He said as he was basically dragging Viper by his hand.

"But-" Viper didn't really want to go yet.

"We can watch stars tomorrow, okay?" Blue said to just make Viper go back to tent. They were at the entrance and Viper was reluctant to go in. 

At his words Viper brightened. "Okay!" he exclaimed as he went in first.

Blue went right after him after he sighed amused. They laid there comfortably on pillows and duvet. Yes, no sleeping bags, since they weren't that nice.

As Blue started to fall sleep he heard crying. He was confused at first, but then he quickly turned to his friend. Viper was laying flat on his back, face up and full of tears. He gripped duvet like it was a lifeline. Blue propped up on his elbows concerned. "What's wrong? Did someting happen?"

"I hate this!" Viper yelled still not looking at Blue.

"Wha-" Blue was interrupted by Viper.

"I hate this! I hate that we can't fucking meet like normal people! I hate being watched all time! I hate being responsible for all of monsters! I just wanted to take care of my brother, not everyone!" Viper screamed, letting his frustration and emontions out. Blue just watched, not knowing what to say. He was too shocked to even say anything. "And the worst?!" Viper turned to his bestfriend startling him. "I fucking miss you! I miss hanging out with you almost everyday, joke, talk, argue..." Viper started to quiet down so he could whisper the last thing. "I hate that you were sad, because of me..."

Blue just stared. Viper just stared. They both stared at each other. Not a word.... untill Blue opened his arms. Viper didn't wait a minute. He quickly shuffled to him. They both huged each other. Viper was lower so he mostly huged Blue's rib cage, while Blue was huging his head. Viper was hiccuping due to his crying.

"Viper..." Blue started. "It isn't your fault. You didn't have a choice. You were adopted by The Queen so you couldn't do anything." He said calmly.

"But-"

"No." Blue stopped Viper form saying anything. "It is **not** your fault. If anything, it's mine." His face scrunched in guilt. "I should have tried more to meet you, but I always thought that you were busy and I didn't want to bother you..."

"You wouldn't bother me! Never you would be able to bother me!" Viper said loudly in shock of his friend's thoughts. "I'd be happy!"

Blue sighed amused. "If you think so. I will try next time." He said even if he wasn't that convinced about Viper's words. Viper nodded firmly, happy and Blue's promise. But then he yawned out of tiredness.

"And I'll try more to be... able to... meet... y...o...u..." As he was saying that he started to feel more and more tired. At the end he fell asleep.

Blue sighed again, but this time tiredly. "I'm sorry that I didn't try harder... I didn't know it hurt you so much...." He said quietly to not wake up Viper. "But I think it was good that you drank in the end... You told me how you truly felt." He smiled as he was looking down at his sleeping friend. After a few seconds he also yawned, so he decided it was time to sleep.

"Good night, Grandma." He said before closing his eyesocktes and falling asleep as quick as Viper.

_Let's just hope that Viper won't forget this._


End file.
